


Mayfair

by DylansLittlePrincess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, British Ashton, Casual Sex, England - Freeform, Groupies, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Watered down prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylansLittlePrincess/pseuds/DylansLittlePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an English boy who really doesn't want to be involved with any drama is the number one groupie to Australia's biggest teen celebrity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iCheeseYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/gifts).



> An: my first fic on here so I'm sorry if it's bad. I hope you like it though as I worked pretty hard on it:) unbetaed so please tell me if you notice any mistakes. Luke and Ashton are the same age in this. Also Ashton is pretty much the band groupie we all know and most likely hate in this (For plot purposes) so please don't get mad. It'll have mpreg later (just a warning if you didn't see the tag) as this was written based on the fact that there are no multichaptered lashton mpreg stories.

"The boys are coming back here for another concert on the 13th," Emma informed Ashton with a wide smirk on her annoyingly pretty face. The two of them were walking hand in hand, down the shops of Oxford. Ashton found the admiring looks people were sending them both flattering and annoying. He knew the two of them we're drop dead gorgeous, both tall and elegant. They were mistaken as a couple too often to Ashton's annoyance. He was pretty much a fan of dick and completely uninterested in vaginas. Most especially Emma's.

"How much do the tickets cost this time?" Ashton asked, not looking at her. Instead he was taking in the lovely English weather and the beauty of the simple shops and quaint buildings. It wasn't often he was able to just come out and enjoy these simplicities. He was always too busy not responding to the massive amount of internet hate he received on a daily basis. It got annoying as every single thing he did got slammed. He posts a selfie, he gets insulted for being vain, he posts an inspirational picture, he gets insulted for being fake. He could never do anything right in the eyes of the 5sos fam

Emma obviously wasn't pleased by Ashton's lack of attention towards her. Emma always did crave all the attention being on her. She was the one that spilled the beans about their relationships with the boys. Ashton really didn't care about gloating to the other fans or their attention. He really did just like free concert tickets and sex with Luke Hemmings. Mixing those two was paradise to him. The hate never really affected him while Emma, on the other hand, loved it as it meant more popularity and attention for her. They both had over a million subscribers on their joint YouTube account and nearly that amount on their individual twitters. 

"A ticket is a hundred pounds" she said casually, bringing out a cigarette from the pockets of her black coat and lighting it despite the fact the place was chock full of children. When a few parents sent her annoyed glares she just flipped them off cheerily in response.

Ashton whistled "Bloody hell, they get more expensive each time. I bet we'll have to let all of them fuck us to get tickets to this one"

"Nah," Emma gave a foxy little grin, walking in front of Ashton and shaking her perky bubble butt teasingly."I might have to do that but Luke is all possessive over you. Remember how annoyed he got when you gave Calum that blow job?"

Ashton chuckled at the memory "I couldn't help it. Calum has a nice dick okay. So sue me."

"I'm sure you actually want to get laid by all of them.You're such a little band whore" Emma teased, flicking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. She looked absolutely gorgeous, huge pouty lips dramatized by her bright red lipstick, wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes lined with mascara. Ashton was sure he'd be all over her if he was straight and she wasn't basically his sister.

"Speak for yourself," Ashton teased back, holding out his arm for her which she gladly accepted. She was tall for a girl, standing only an inch shorter than him with her 5'11 frame. That was one of the reasons she was such a successful model. That and her father being a famous photographer. 

"They're getting bigger every day though," she glanced down at her phone with a small pout."I don't know whether to be sad because they'll have access to more groupies or happy because we'll be more envied and popular"

"You can be both babe " Ashton untangled his fingers from hers to sling an arm around her shoulders. She giggled and cuddled into him, reveling in the jealous glances she was getting from other girls.

They walked past Victoria's secrets, causing Emma to pause as she found the need to once again tell Ashton about how she had modeled for them. Ashton wasn't jealous of that. It wasn't like he could model lingerie was it? So he never really cared about this story.

Emma pulled her phone from her coat pocket, making him scared for a moment that she'd insist on showing him the pictures. He heaved a sigh of relief when he realized that she was just going on twitter. The boys had been pissed at her that time she leaked pictures of her and Michael in bed but once she removed them and gave a wide eyed though obviously insincere apology, it had all been forgiven.

"I'm going to DM them and ask when they want to meet up" she giggled as she frantically typed out a message to the boys. Please than five minutes later, the reply came. Ashton was guilty of shoving his head into her personal space to see their reply. He just counted himself lucky that she wasn't in a bad mood and just rolled her eyes while stretching the phone out. They both proceeded to sit down on the nearest bench after that

'We'll get you two the tickets. Just meet us at the hotel room later' the message said. 

Ashton couldn't stop the thrill that ran through him when he realized he was going to be seeing Luke once again. Dear Luke with his blue eyes, blonde quiff, sexy smirk and lip ring. It was pretty damn sexy how turned on Luke got when Ashton tugged on it. Luke was honestly the best sex Ashton ever had and it made him upset how the couldn't have it more often. His moans as he thrust into Ashton were the most delicious sounds ever. Just thinking of Luke made Ashton pretty turned on. That was why they usually only hooked up when's the boys didn't have a concert the next day. It gave time for Luke's body to fully recover and for their make up artist to successfully hide all the traces of love bites Ashton gave him. He was pretty sure their make up stylist hated him for making her work more stressful. Ashton didn't really think it was his fault that Luke had so much stamina. That boy could go on for hours and the way Luke liked to cuddle afterwards was seriously the most adorable thing ever. The best part about Luke was that he was against anything serious. They actually sometimes just hung out together and enjoyed each other's company without the need for sex and that was pretty amazing as well. That was why he was Luke's number one English groupie. (He was also pretty certain English love affair was based on him and though Luke always denied this, it couldn't be a coincidence how the boys had released the song a month after the two of them hooked up for the first time)

He decided to send out a tweet in order to express his joy. @AshyLuvsEmma @5SOS I can't wait to see you boys once again. We get so bored without you.

It didn't take long for annoyed fans to start replying @HannahBanana @AshyLuvsEmma OMG you guys are so annoying. Leave the boys alone

@MelissaHemmings @AshyLuvsEmma you people sicken me. It's the true fans that deserve tickets. You don't even like their music.

There were countless others. Ashton just rolled his eyes at them. It was pretty sad that these girls were following Emma and him even though they apparently hated their guts. They had nothing better to do with their lives than criticize and insult two people who didn't really care. He was still banging their favorite band wasn't he? He knew Luke a lot better than they were ever going to.

Emma's protective side was obviously getting to her as a second later she tweeted a selfie of both of them and the boys with the caption @EmmaLuvsAshy @AshyLuvsEmma they hate us cause they ain't us ;)

Ashton let out a small laugh at this as more hate was directed in Emma's direction. The both of them did actually have some fans. Well, he didn't really count them as fans as they only liked them because they were attractive or they were trying to use them to get to the boys. It was still refreshing to see the occasional kind comment though.

A DM got delivered to his inbox. Ashton smiled to himself when he realized that it was from Luke himself.

@Luke5sos: Can't wait to see you again.

@AshyLuvsEmma: Me too. You really need to start coming to England more often.

@Luke5sos : not my fault. I don't decide where we have the concerts.

@AshyLuvsEmma : That's just too bad. You'll need to hurry to sneak away from your fans though. Should I wait at the hotel beforehand so they won't see me?

@Luke5sos : it's honestly so annoying how they don't seem to understand we're human too. We like sex okay, everyone does. It's not such a big deal. They should stop crying whenever they hear that we sleep with people.

@AshyLuvsEmma : it's more annoying how we groupies get all the hate. I'm sure most of them would do the exact same things we do, if they had the opportunity 

@Luke5sos : no thank you, most our fans tend to be fourteen year old girls and thinking of sleeping with them creeps me out :|

@AshyLuvsEmma : are you forgetting that you're only eighteen?

@AshyLuvsEmma : I'm older than you

@Luke5sos : by a few days. I'm several inches taller anyways

@AshyLuvsEmma : fuck you

@Luke5sos : I intend to. Three days away babe. 

@AshyLuvsEmma : I hope those Spanish bitches are good in bed

@Luke5sos : so so actually, no one compares to you.

Ashton couldn't help but get flustered at that. Luke probably said that to everyone he slept with regularly but somehow, it still got to him and made him feel all warm and toasty on the inside like a freshly baked cinnamon bun.

Emma looked up from her chat with whichever boy she was planning on scoring and smirked, elbowing me lightly "Aww, you and little Lucas. Are you two exchanging nudes?"

"You know we only do that through snapchat. Luke has been a bit cautious ever since Calum's nudes got out. Britt is such a bitch for doing that, Not like I'd ever share Luke's nudes though. I don't even share them with you"

"Unfortunately" she sighed and ran a hand through her long hair."It's actually quite unfair, he's the hottest"

"Mikey, Ansel and Cal are also really hot" Ashton pointed out.

"So?" Emma rolled her eyes and fetched another cigarette as she glanced around the street casually. "He's still the hottest and I only got to fuck him once as you're greedy and keep him to yourself all the other times. Why can't we have a threesome? He's bi after all"

"But I'm fully gay" Ashton pointed out."Besides, do you really want to be in a threesome with me?"

Emma thought it over and shivered theatrically "Changed my mind. Even screwing Luke isn't worth that"

Ashton blinked at her and rolled his hazel green eyes "I thought as much"

Suddenly Emma put out her cigarette and was glancing at Ashton with a serious look on her face. Beneath her coat, she was wearing a pair of slim fit high waisted jeans with an American apparel shirt and a Gucci belt. Ashton found it silly how she felt the need to dress up for every single outing. They were only going around Oxford street but she looked like she was in a photoshoot. Ashton was in his usual ripped black skinny jeans and a Nirvana tee. He never actually listened the band to be honest. He just knew that Luke seemed to like them so he had gotten it. He obviously didn't want to come off as too fake so he actually searched up one of their songs, 'Smells like teen spirit'. After listening to it, he came up with the conclusion that they weren't that bad. He just wouldn't never willingly listen to them. Luke didn't have to know that though.

"We should get boyfriends" Emma said out.

Ashton looked at her in shock. Emma wanting a boyfriend? She slept around even more than he did and he slept around a lot "Why?"

"It's fun being a groupie and all but don't you ever want more? I mean, I see all these cute things about couples and I realized we've never experienced any of those. I'm obviously not saying we should stop having sex with the boys but it's a smart idea to consider getting boyfriends later"

Ashton knew she was right but didn't really want to think about it. He loved the groupie lifestyle. Sleeping around with cute guys and occasionally girls (Just because he was gay didn't mean he was totally against sex with females) and music. Lots of music. He and Emma sometimes got pissed when they acknowledged the fact that the 5 seconds of summer boys were their age but while the two of them were struggling with college admissions and SATs and courses, the boys were traveling around the world and sleeping around. Another reason life was totally unfair.

He watched as a couple of girls passed by who just so happened to be talking about five seconds of summer. They didn't look any older than thirteen but they were dressed in short skirts and crop tops despite how cold it was outside 

"Who's your favorite?" The cute short redhead asked the slightly taller brunet."I really love Luke"

"I have a soft spot for Ansel. Drummers are hot" the little brunet giggled," He should save a drum and bang me instead"

Ashton was a bit put out at why a twelve year old would be talking about sex with a twenty year old while Emma let out a small 'aww' and looked at them with a smile. She turned to Ashton, he could hear the pride in her voice as she said "Look at those cute little future band whores"

"That's more disturbing than cute" Ashton replied. He knew Emma well enough to tell she was being completely serious but after years of friendship with her, he couldn't really be bothered about it. Let twelve year old sluts be twelve year old sluts. He always tried to avoid getting put into the middle of things. It was none of his business after all.

"Remember us at that age?" Emma smiled fondly.

Ashton could remember it perfectly. That was when he finally realizes what dicks were actually for and that he was probably gay. He lost his virginity a year later at the tender age of thirteen to a fifteen year old guy whose name he forgot. So Ashton admitted he was bit of a slut. Okay, a lot but that was really no ones business but his. Emma had been pissed when she found out about it though. She found it unfair that he lost his virginity before she did. Ashton wasn't really proud of how he lost his virginity so early but he didn't try to hide it either. He'd tell anyone that asked. Emma had been pissed that he lost his V card before she did but then she got over it once she lost hers as well to a guy that she considered cuter than the boy Ashton had fucked

"We looked kind of weird" Ashton replied. It was true. At that age both of them had been pretty awkward, all big hands and feet and knobby knees and freckles. They had actually looked like twins. If Ashton was being completely honest with himself, they had actually been pretty cute like that. Kind of like puppies, all excitable and lanky. Then puberty struck and they morphed into what they were currently.

"True that," Emma admitted."I'm tired of this place, do you want to head over to mine and watch tv or something? Then we could go shopping tomorrow for cute clothes to wear for the boys"

"It'll just end up on the bedroom floor anyways" Ashton replied but he nodded anyway. It actually sounded like fun to him. He liked getting new clothes and Emma was his best friend and it made it even more fun when he got new clothes with her.

Emma stood up, dusting the imaginary dust from the back of her coat before stretching her hand out to Ashton who accepted it with a smile.


	2. Of sex and condoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on continuing this but Siobhan convinced me to xD this contains some het btw (I know it's gross but please bear with it) also, it's basically just introducing Luke so sorry if it's boring

Luke ended the show by flashing a huge grin at the screaming audience before yelling out "I love you Madrid! You've all been amazing. Thank you for having us"

In response the girls just screamed louder. Luke had to hide a wince with a smile as he was suddenly extremely grateful for his in ear moniter. At least it meant that he wouldn't be going deaf as those girls were being obnoxiously loud. Ansel treated the girls to a show of him twirling his drumsticks in the air before finally dropping them.

The boys blew their fans hurried kisses as they finally got to leave the stage, much to Luke's relief. That show had been tiring. He hadn't been backstage for more than five minutes when two girls ran into the room. One of them instantly made her way to him, straddling his lap before starting to paw at his shirt while whispering into his ear,"Are you ready to leave?"

Luke was tempted to push her off at that moment.couldn't she see that he really wasn't in the mood this night? Instead he just sighed and said "Sorry Angela, I'm tired so I think I'll just call it a night"

"My name is Antonella," she frowned at him, narrowing her eyes. It was quite embarrassing how he felt intimated by this tiny 5'3 , 98 pound spitfire.

"I know that, I could never forget you" he lied, convincingly in his imagination."Angela is Spanish for angel right? You're as gorgeous as an angel"

She instantly changed her entire demeanor and giggled. He could see his bans mates looking at him in worry about how he didn't want to sleep with this extremely hot Spanish babe. She was so his type. Long black hair, naturally tanned skin and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He just wasn't in the mood.

"You're so smooth" she whispered as she grinded her hips against him and whispered into his ear."You leave tomorrow so why don't we have one last night of fun?"

Luke finally gave in with a sigh. At least it would be a way to relieve himself of all of the tension he had been feeling from their first major tour. The band all felt like they had to perform even better than their first one or risk letting everyone down.

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and he looked up to see Ansel. As the oldest and most mature in the band, he was a fatherly figure to the rest. Ansel gave Luke a reassuring smile while saying,"Go have fun. You've worked yourself too hard in Spain. The rest of us will go meet the fans to distract them from you two"

"Hey!" Michael paused his make out with the pretty blonde sitting on his lap to yell "I also worked myself, why do I have to distract the fans for Lucass"

"Just do it," Ansel replied. Michael grumbled but Luke could tell he was going to help him out.

Antonella was smiling widely, displaying a set of small pearly whites. Luke couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to England. They would be doing a show near Mayfair so that meant he would be able to see Ashton again.

Luke had a bit of a thing for Ashton. He had hooked up with Ashton more than he hooked up with anyone else but to be completely fair, there was just something about Ashton with his cute dimples and wavy hair and pretty smile.

"What is so funny?" Antonella asked him with a small pout.

Luke's face flushed slightly when he realized he had been smiling while thinking of Ashton. It must have been because he was indirectly thinking about sex with Ashton. Luke was a healthy, hormonal eighteen year old boy. He thought about and had sex a lot. He was in a famous band after all, why let the opportunity go? At least 40% of the money in the band went towards condoms with Mikey having sex the most and Ansel the least as he had a dedicated girlfriend. He wasn't allowed to tell the fans that though, management banned them because of the freak out they knew would obviously happen if the fans knew. Ansel didn't complain though because he knew about how much hate Shailene would get from the fans if he admitted they were dating.

Instead of saying anything, Luke just kissed her. She kissed back even more eagerly as she wiggled her butt against his crotch and licked at his mouth. Despite how he had been tired, he couldn't help being turned on as she was fucking hot after all and he was extremely lucky to have a girl like that wanting to get into his pants.

"Hola Lukey," she stopped their make out for a moment to look at him with big, pleading brown eyes."I saw beautiful bag in shop. ¿You buy? ¿ Por favor?"

Luke just nodded in response and hoped the bag didn't cause that much. Sure he got a lot money from the tours and things but most of it went outside the band and the rest was shared between them. Plus, despite the fact he was eighteen and legal now, his mom insisted on handling his finances and giving him allowance each month. The boys teased him mercilessly for that but his comeback was that when they go bankrupt, he'll be the one they come begging for money.

"Come on boys," Ansel wrapped his arms around Michael and Calum's shoulders and laughed."Let's go take some pictures"

"You're just lucky Spanish girls are hot," Michael directed grouchily at Luke as the blonde climbed down from his lap with a pout before leaving the room as the boys left as well a minute later. 

Luke waited for the screams to begin before slipping on his sunglasses and pulling his hood up and taking Antonella's hand as they left the building through the back door. 

The boys had actually succeeded. There were no fans waiting for him there. He was able to get the two of them a taxi ride back to the hotel where they proceeded to go back to the fancy five star hotel they were currently staying in. The best part was that the other guests were extremely chill about them being there and no one ever came up to ask for pictures or autographs so they could just walk around the hotel and relax.

The concierge had given Antonella a disapproving once-over which Luke guessed had to do with her outfit. Even he had to admit she looked more like a hooker than anything else. She acted like one too. She couldn't keep her hands off him as they rode the elevator back to his and Calum's shared room. Hopefully Calum would have the sense to go crash with Mikey and Ansel for the night as Luke wouldn't hesitate to kill Calum if he walked in on both of them having sex.

Antonella had already started to undo the buttons of his plaid shirt with the tiniest giggle even before he had completely shut the door to his room. He didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into her mouth, cutting off her giggles as she ran her fingers through his hair. He was tempted to stop and complain for a moment as no one touches his hair before he just sighed and gave way as she was hot and he was getting some. Which normal, (mostly) heterosexual teen boy would complain about his hair while there was a hot girl trying to get into his pants for crying out loud.

She paused for a moment to wriggle out of the tight black dress that showed off all her perfect curves before turning her attention to Luke as her fingers expertly went back to undoing the buttons of his flannel shirt. He picked her up to carry her back to the bed. 

She then went down to Luke's jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. Luke had to stretch out his legs and wiggle them to help her pull down his tight jeans, leaving him in just his penguin boxers. 

He couldn't help but blush as she laughed at him. There she was in her silky lace black thong and bra and he was in penguin boxers. If he had known he was getting laid today then he would have worn those black Calvin Klein boxer briefs that Calum had gotten for him for his 18th birthday, claiming they made him a man.

He didn't have any time to be embarrassed about it as a second later, she was tugging down his boxers and wrapping her mouth around his cock. That was an instant erection for him. She was extremely good at it, bobbing her head and using her hand to simultaneously jerk him off. Luke was embarrassed by the small amount of time it took him to come as if he was some virgin.

Antonella gave him the sexiest smirk as she moved his hands to unclasp her bra as he just sat there, dazed from the amazing blow job he had just gotten.

"You have a condom?" She asked as he shamelessly check out her boobs. They were really nice, not too big but not small either and extremely perky. They were the perfect size.

Luke nodded, still dazed as he fumbled around the room for the packet of condoms he had purchased when he arrived in Spain. Unluckily, there was only one left. He had slept around a bit in the three days he was in Spain but hopefully not to the point that he finished a packet of twenty condoms. Mikey must have gotten to them. Luke made a mental note to get back at his green haired friend later as he rolled on the condom.

What proceeded to happens afterwards was some pretty awesome sex. Antonella was pretty vocal and Luke seriously hoped the room was soundproof as if it wasn't then their neighbours would most likely be pissed at him for keeping them up all with his sex noises which would be very awkward for everyone involved.

Antonella fell asleep immediately afterwards, pressing her small naked body to Luke's. Luke stayed awake though. He eventually got out of bed due to lack of sleep before pulling on a pair of boxers and checking his phone for any messages.

There were a couple of texts from the boys. They had apparently treated the fans to some pizza before going to a club to drink and get wasted. Luke couldn't help but chuckle when he read about how Michael had made out with someone he thought was a sexy Spanish babe before taking her to a private room, only to find out she was actually a guy. He guessed that was enough payback for Michael, he didn't need to do anything more.

Ansel had sent him a text telling him to make sure he had packed his things and gotten his passport as they leave early in the morning. Luke suddenly remembered how he was going to England, he would see Ashton again. There was a small twinge of guilt somewhere inside of him though he didn't know exactly why as even if Ashton was his favorite, he was still just a groupie after all. It wasn't as if they were dating or anything. It was just sex. Despite telling himself this, he decided to tweet at Ashton anyways just to make his conscience clear.

@Luke5sos : can't wait to see you 

It was true. He really was looking forward to seeing Ashton. Ashton replied quickly and they started a brief conversation. Luke loved how with Ashton, he could feel like a normal teenager again. No gushing or drooling or anything. It's not as if Luke secretely didn't love the way fans freak out over him but it got to a point that he would do anything to be treated normally again. He got that with Ashton. That was one of the reasons he liked the English boy. And the accent, Luke had a thing for English accents and he wasn't one to deny it.

When Ashton ceased to reply him, he suddenly started remembering the last time he was in England. He was there for a while and throughout the entire time, Ashton was the only one he had slept with. When Ashton and his best friend friend Emma met the boys, Michael and Calum had claimed that Ashton was too hot for him and Luke therefore must have paid Ashton to pretend to be his boyfriend to fool them. 

To Luke's surprise, Ashton had actually found the both of them funny and adorable. He had managed to get along with Luke's best friends almost better than Luke himself got along with them. The only bad part was that immediately after Ashton and Emma had left, the boys had cornered him about his feeling for Ashton. Luke had informed them that there were no feelings involved in their relationship, Ashton was just a groupie. Kind of like a friend with benefits even though they weren't really friends. Or were they? The entire thing was confusing.

Michael had informed Luke that if he didn't date Ashton then Michael would. Luke really wasn't show why he had gotten so ticked off at that as he couldn't call Ashton his but sometimes it just felt like that and it was just so fucking confusing that it sometimes gave Luke headaches.

Luke sighed and looked down at his phone. Three more days till he saw the cute English boy once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and it took so long because I actually forgot I was writing this (I mainly use wattpad) so I typed this in a rush and it isn't edited. I'm sorry.

"You two are such bitches" Cara exclaimed with a pout on her face as she slid into the seat next to Emma. .

Emma just gave a little giggle in response, forgetting she was taking a sip of coffee and ended up spurting it out making Ashton roll his eyes in disgust. He hated how gross his friends could be despite how much they claimed to be sophisticated ladies.

"Why?" Ashton asked the quietly fuming blonde, not really caring about the answer either way. He really just asked to prevent her from getting annoyed that he didn't he didn't ask.

"Oh you know well why," she replied sourly. She didn't even give him the chance to respond before saying loudly."How dare you not tell me the boys were coming back here! You know I've fancied Luke for ages"

"Luke is extremely fit," Emma thankfully wiped her chin with a napkin before smiling at them. Even though she had her gross and annoying moments, she was still the cutest girl he knew and smartest too, believe it or not, and since Ashton took a quantum physics class at one of the best private schools in England, he knew a lot of smart girls."But he's Ashton's remember?"

"Don't be greedy Ash," Cara was sticking out her bottom lip and giving Ashton sad googly eyes."I never had a chance to see what sex with him was like. Both you and Emma have"

"I'm not being greedy," Ashton protested. He knew that she was only trying to guilt him into allowing her sleep with Luke but there was really nothing to allow. He didn't force Luke into only having sex with him, did he? It wasn't as if he could just go to Luke and command that he sleep with her.

Cara luckily didn't get a chance to reply as they were interrupted by the arrival of the last of their crew, Nat.

"Wassup girls" Nat grinned as he forced himself between Emma and Cara, swinging his arm around both of them.

Instantly both of them batted his hand off like angry cats. Ashton had to hide his giggle behind am estranged cough when Nat pouted, "Fine then, I'll go to Ashton. He loves me" 

Ashton didn't have anytime to react before Nat had moved to wrap his arm around him and cuddle him. Despite this intrusion of privacy, Ashton didn't have the heart to push Nat off after he had just been rejected by the two girls.

Instead, Ashton just smiled and patted at Nat's head. The two girls rolled their eyes, looking remarkably like sisters at that moment, both in their school uniforms with dark blonde hair packed up in ponytails.

"School starts in ten minutes," Emma remarked, looking down at her watch."We already ordered your coffees. You can thank us later"

"You're the one who didn't bother to wake me up!" Cara sassed but took the coffee from Emma either way."What are roommates for if not to wake you up"

"Shh, you know I stayed over at Nat and Ashton's room as you just so had to decide to bring your fuck buddy back to ours and I've got a big test tomorrow. I needed to get sleep"

Cara's face flushed and both Ashton and Nat had to hide their smiles as there was no doubt she'd be pissed if she saw them. They were actually having a good time when the door to Starbucks was flung open and two overly familiar girls strutted in.

All four of them collectively sighed when they noticed the girls were Rory and Maggie, the two chavviest Americans in the school. Ashton didn't have anything against Americans but if all of them were like those two, he'd never want to go to the the country.

"So, daddy got us backstage passes for the show," Maggie squealed loudly, clutching at Rory's arms."That means we get to see the boys!"

"I know what it means idiot" Rory grumbled, brushing her sister off. Their tartan school skirts were so short they basically qualified as underwear and their shirts were unbuttoned to the point you could see their bras.They looked painfully alike with both having overly bright obviously dyed blonde hair, white teeth you could spot a mile away and smiles as fake as their boobs. 

They strutted past the shop in their heels (which were against school regulations but no one seemed to care). When they passed the four friends, Rory turned her head slightly and hissed out,"losers"

"Slags," Emma said back instantly, not glancing up from her textbook.

Rory's eyes widened before narrowing into deadly slits as she stared down at the other girl,"What did you call me?"

"She called you a fucking whore," Cara replied."Is stupidity an American thing or does it just apply to you two?"

Rory narrowed her icy blue eyes but pushed past them wordlessly with Maggie following her. Nat let out a small wolf whistle, resulting in the two girls simultaneously hitting him

"What?" He pouted in response."She's really hot"

"So? She's an idiot" Emma scowled.

"Besides, did you see her forehead? Totally huge and her makeup is terrible" Cara backed up.

"You agree with me that she's hot right Ash?" Nat looked at his friend with huge pleading eyes.

Ashton didn't fall for it this time,"Sorry, she's got a terrible personality and a cake face"

Nat shrugged while the two girls looked triumphant. Maggie and Rory proceeded to take seats opposite the four friends before getting into a conversation which Ashton proceeded to shamelessly eavesdrop on when he heard Rory mention five seconds of summer.

"So you know how I think Luke and I would make a totally cute couple?"Rory blinked at Maggie through false lashes as she took a small sip of her low fat soy latte.

Maggie nodded vigorously and Rory continued,"Dad agrees as well and since he's getting us backstage, the minute Luke lays eyes on me, he'll totally fall in love with me and ask me out so I'll have a cute Australian celebrity boyfriend"

"Yay!" Maggie smiled and clapped lightly.

Ashton couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. He knew Luke and Luke would never be interested in a girl like Rory. At least he hoped not. If he would then Ashton seriously needed to reconsider sleeping with the guy

Rory unfortunately noticed Ashton's small laugh as she hissed out from her table,"What's so funny fag?"

Ashton just shook his head. Arguing with girls like Rory wasn't even worth his trouble. He couldn't help but wonder why she called him a cigarette though,"it's nothing"

"It better be," she threatened. Ashton found it ridiculous that she was basically a 5'2 poof ball but still trying to threaten him while he was nearly six feet. Emma and Cara were both nearly his height and the shortest out of them was actually Nat at 5'10.

"Give it a rest Whorey," Emma snapped, closing her book before standing up. "And tell Slaggie over there to shut her mouth, you'll both catch flies. Come on guys, let's get to class. I've had enough of these people"

Ashton made the mistake of looking back at both of them as they left the Starbucks. While Maggie just looked confused, Rory had a look of pure anger on her face and he knew he had just involuntarily gotten himself into something he was going to regret later on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: so I realized I haven't updated this in a million years. I suck *brendon urie voice* pls forgive me?

L u k e

"Guys, are you nervous for the big show tonight?" Michael asked as he tuned his guitar. There were tech support and roadies for that but Michael always insisted on tuning his guitar himself as he believed no one else could get it right.

"Why would we be?" Calum plopped down on the sofa next to Luke, carrying a can of fanta and a bagel in his hands. He had been harassing the stage hands for food over the past hours as they had forbidden the boys from going out due to the large crowd of fans waiting for them out there. The venue had been so popular and sold out so quickly that they actually added two extra dates. Luke wasn't complaining though as if it meant he could stay in London for a bit longer then he was fine with that. The city was great and so were the people, particularly this cute hazel eyed boy.

"This place is fucking crowded." Michael replied, taking no notice of the disapproving stare he got from Ansel for his choice of language."Besides, I figured Luke would be nervous about seeing his little boyfriend again."

"Fuck you." Luke called out as he rolled his eyes. It was more out of habit that anything else. Luke and Michael had a particular love-hate relationship. Mostly hate, but there was the occasional getting along. Luke was pretty sure he hated his band but it was too late to drop out so he was stuck there.

Luke decided to ignore his annoying band mates after that and focused on making sure his hair was perfect for the show. He had already arranged to meet Ashton after the concert. It had been harder than normal to secure him and his friend tickets for this night's show but somehow, Luke had managed to do it. Sure it had involved a lot of stress and begging but he still did it.

There was a small knock on the door before it was gently pushed open and there stood a short woman with a black pixie crop and a nice smile,"Sorry to disturb you boys but there are two kids out there who claim to have been invited. An Ashton Irwin and Emma Watson. Should we let them in?"

"Sure, they're friends of ours." Luke put down the mirror with one last look to see his hair was quiffed to flawlessness and nodded.

"In Luke and Ashton's case it's a little more than just friends." Michael coughed and this time Luke didn't even bother to flip him off or glare. He decided to go for the mature option and pretended not to hear Michael.

The woman left with a nod and less than a minute later, the door was carelessly flung open as Emma pranced inside, dressed in a large grey sweater with a black miniskirt and stockings. The only colour in her outfit was a red bow placed on the side of her hair, matching her lipstick. She made a beeline straight to Michael, pushing his guitar aside so she could sit on his lap with a small giggle.

Luke stared at her for a moment before looking away. He couldn't help it, she was cute pretty much one of the only girls he knew that was smart but still readily agreed to have casual sex with him. Emma caught him staring and blew him a small kiss with a wave of her pretty, pale fingers.

"Hey." Luke glanced up to see Ashton himself in front of him. The brunet was wearing a blink shirt with black skinny jeans which made Luke smile widely. Luke loved the fact Ashton was into the same bands as he was. He knew many fans that pretended to like nirvana and blink just to impress the boys but it always ended up doing the exact opposite. Ashton wasn't like that though, he sincerely liked those bands.

"Hey," Luke grinned up at Ashton. He could nearly hear Calum rolling his eyes from the other side of the room as Michael was busy being preoccupied with the girl on his lap to tease Luke but he didn't care."You look great."

"Thanks." Ashton's cheeks flushed lightly, making him appear even cuter than before and he was pretty cute before. Luke shifted his legs slightly and held his arms open. Ashton got the message pretty quickly and sat on Luke's lap.

Ashton was warm and his hair had the faint scent of strawberries. Luke wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him closer. It was comfortable until Ashton started to shift slightly, making his ass rub against Luke's crotch.

The action caused blood to rush to Luke's head, both his heads as he grimaced and tried to will the impending boner away to no avail. Luckily, Ashton didn't seem to notice as he was too busy talking to Ansel about a movie that apparently had to do with stars.

Luke took a deep breath before he started to toy around with Ashton's hair. The brunet's curly locks were soft and silky to touch. Luke wondered how he got them to feel like that despite how it seemed to be product free. Ashton never seemed to do anything to his hair but it always looked perfect while Luke on the other hand styled his hair every single day to get it to a manageable state.

A yell of 'Sound check is in five minutes' came from outside the door, making Luke sigh. Even though backstage was supposed to be virtually soundproof, he could actually hear the girls screaming from outside. He was determined to play the best show he could though, especially as he knew Ashton would be watching.

"We should get going." Ashton said out, mainly to Emma but it sounded like a general statement. Luke couldn't help to think about how cute his accent was. No matter how many countries he visited and accents he heard, English accents were always his favourite.

Emma pouted slightly but slid off Michael's lap as Ashton did the same for Luke. Luke instantly missed his warmth once he had gotten up but chose not to say anything as Emma and Ashton waved bye before leaving. 

They hadn't been gone for up to two seconds before Michael said,"You're being moony."

"No I'm not." Luke shook his head, avoiding Michael's eyes.

"Yes you are, does Lukey have a crush?" Michael was grinning now, showing off his sharp white teeth. They looked slightly surreal, giving him a wolfish appearance. Like Michael was the big bad wolf and Luke was little red riding hood.

"Will you just let it go already?" Luke regretted his choice of words as a second later, Calum had stood up and started belting out frozen lyrics. He decided he definitely needed to go searching for a new band soon. Maybe all time low would take him.

~

"Hello Mayfair, we're five seconds of summer and we'll be giving you the best night ever!" Michael said into the microphone making the girls start to scream even louder. Luke couldn't help but grin. He could tell they were going to rock the socks off this place.

They started the concert with Heartbreak girl, a fan favorite. Then moved on to she looks so perfect, good girls, kiss me kiss me, voodoo doll then last of all was try hard. Luke caught the sight of Ashton cheering loudly from the front row, not caring that he was probably the only guy in a stadium full of girls. 

All too soon, the show was over and after thanking the fans, the boys left to the backstage for refreshments. Luke knew Ashton was probably in the cab he had requested in advance for the trip back to the hotel. Luke zipped up his hoodie and put on a pair of sunglasses before he took his exit from the boys, sneaking out through the secret back door.

Luckily for him, the fans were all gathered up at the other end so he managed to make his way to the taxi without a problem. He pulled open the door to see Ashton sitting there, smiling widely up at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes and he was suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"You were so amazing!" Ashton exclaimed as Luke shut the taxi door and the ride started. He then blushed slightly before saying."I mean, you're always amazing but you were extra amazing tonight."

"Thanks," Luke couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Ashton was."I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," Ashton looked up shyly and Luke couldn't deny the spark that went through him as their eyes connected." It's amazing that you're only eighteen, the same age as I am but you're so talented and already world famous."

Luke couldn't find anything to say in response to that. He could only nod as the taxi pulled up in front of the hotel. Luke swore quietly when he realized that he hadn't completely outsmarted the fans. There were a whole bunch of girls camping outside the hotel, holding posters and dressed in band merch.

"Don't let go of my hand, okay?" Luke said to Ashton as they got out of the taxi. The driver had already been paid beforehand so he didn't hesitate to drive away quickly. Luke was sure the other boys were probably hitting on cute English girls in bars currently but he was the only was that was definitely getting laid that night.

Ashton nodded as the both of them started to walk towards the hotel. One of the girls caught sight of Luke and screamed loudly and all of a sudden, Luke found himself being surrounded by hormonal teenage girls who wanted selfies with him. Despite how much he loved his fans, he couldn't help but be grouchy as they were getting in the way of him getting sex. He made this known by refusing to smile in any of the pictures much to their dismay as he pushed past them, still holding on to Ashton's hand.

Luke was relieved when they finally got into the hotel and to his room. The first thing he did was to flop on the bed next to Pengy, his stuffed penguin. He had to admit that he was extremely exhausted from the entire night. Ashton sat on the bed next to him, nervously. Luke found it adorable how even though they had slept together several times, Ashton was still shy about sex.

Luke rolled over and stretched his hand out to stroke Ashton's cheek gently, making the smaller boy look down at him in surprise. Not giving him the chance to get over his shock, Luke sat up and leaned forward to join their lips together. Ashton's eyes widened for a second before they closed and he kissed back.

Luke spread his legs slightly to give Ashton room to fit in between as they slowly exchanged heated kisses. Luke was starting to get tempted to just pin Ashton against the nearest wall and fuck him but he managed to control his urges and go slowly as they continued kissing with the smaller boy on top of him. Ashton's hands tangled in Luke's hair as Luke's tongue invaded his mouth, stroking and rubbing it gently as he started trail his fingers down to cup Ashton's ass.

To his pleasure, Ashton didn't seem to mind this. Luke moved one of his hands to slip it up his shirt and feel Ashton's flat stomach. When Luke's hand found Ashton's nipple, he actually giggled for a moment before it turned into a breathy moan. Luke's dick hadn't even been touched yet but he was already getting hard just from seeing Ashton like that.

Luke glanced around the room for a condom when he realized that they had forgotten to buy any when they got to England. He decided to just ignore it, he was pretty sure neither he nor Ashton had any STD's and since Ashton was a guy, there was no danger of pregnancy either.

Luke paused to unbutton his skinny jeans and slide it down his thighs, you would think after having sex so many times he'd be good at getting his own damn jeans off but it was always a struggle. He could hear Ashton giggling again but he doesn't feel awkward or inferior when it comes to Ashton. Instead he just smirked before reaching over to rub Ashton through his jeans, making the honey blonde boy gasp loudly. Ashton was soon rubbing desperately into Luke's hand, seeking friction. They were still kissing, Ashton's mouth was warm, wet and sweet and Luke felt like he could just stay there and kiss the boy forever.

Ashton obviously wasn't thinking the same as he was soon tugging at Luke's shirt. Luke couldn't resist the grin as he relented and slowly started to unbutton the red flannel. Ashton gave him a pouty, puppy eyed gaze as he took off his own blink shirt. After seeing the boy's bare torso, Luke finally said a big fuck it to teasing and pushed Ashton down against the bed before lazily attaching his lips to Ashton's neck and trailing kisses down his collar bone. Ashton's neck smelt extremely good, like the rest of him. Luke couldn't find an exact word to describe how Ashton's scent but instead it was a mixture of several things though one thing that was certain was Ashton's sweet, spicy scent never failed to drive Luke crazy.

He hooked a finger into Ashton's boxers while his other hand was still cupping Ashton's ass before finally pulling the boy's boxers down. Ashton blushed when he was completely naked and attempted to cover himself with the duvet. Luke saw this and stopped him by tugging Ashton up slightly so he was straddling Luke.

"Do you have-" Ashton started but Luke pressed a finger to his lips, cutting him off.

"Shh" Luke whispered." I'll handle it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you were expecting full smut weren't you (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)sorry but I'm a fourteen year old who hasn't gotten her first kiss yet so I leave the rest to your imagination


	6. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this super late update :/ writers block is a botch. This chapter is short, boring and mostly filler but it's kind of necessary?? I'm excited for the next chapter tho as that's where the story really begins tbt

Ashton was struggling to pay attention to life in the trenches during history when the nausea first struck.

One minute he felt completely fine. He was sitting next to Nat who was being amusing as he was currently trying see how far he could push Rory before she snapped. Ashton was laughing as Rory held her phone in an iron tight grip as she looked like she was seriously considering shoving it into Nat's mouth and choking him. He had opened his mouth to comment on Nat's behavior when bad nausea suddenly gripped his stomach and he found himself throwing up over Rory's hideous pink stilettos.

She instantly gave a loud shriek and jumped away from him. "Gross! How dare you puke on my shoes! Do you know how much they cost!"

Ashton didn't pay any attention to her. He instead just gripped his stomach instead with a little whine and threw up again. By now, everyone in class was watching him in alarm as he wiped his mouth weakly.

A soothing hand softly patted his back."Are you okay, dude?" Nat asked. The concern in his brown eyes was glaringly obvious.

"Peachy." Ashton said weakly. He still felt horrible but he wasn't sure he was going to puke again and the last thing he wanted was to make Nat worry about him. He wasn't sure what exactly he had eaten that would make him throw up. His breakfast had consisted of the usual protein bar that was swiped from Cara and a glass of orange juice. It had never made him throw up before and Ashton wasn't the type of person to just throw up easily so he couldn't help being a bit antsy over it. 

"Mr Irwin, I suggest you go to the nurses office if you're feeling unwell." Mr Biggs called out from the blackboard. He stared at the two boys and shook his head in a way that gave Ashton the impression that he believed that Ashton somehow made himself throw up in the class for some reason. Ashton didn't blame him though, he and Nat did have the tendency to be a bit mischievous at times.

"I'll take him there." Nat piped up instantly. Ashton had opened his mouth to insist that he was fine and he didn't need to go anywhere when Nat continued. "And don't even think of saying you won't go. I promise I'll call Emma right now and have her come to take you."

Ashton paled at the prospect of Emma thinking he was ill. She was the overly motherly type that would definitely blow things out of proportion with her drama queen attitude. She was the type of person that would act like you were dying of leukemia if you had a simple cold and while that came in useful sometimes, like when Ashton wanted to be pampered, it was annoying most of the time.

"You wouldn't." Ashton glanced at his male best friend in horror. Nat was the most chilled person he knew most of the time but he was known to worry badly when it came to the health or safety of someone he loved.

"Try me." Nat replied, looking at Ashton with a deadly serious frown on his face. "Sorry but my gut is telling me that I need to do this."

"Tell your gut to stop then." Ashton moaned in annoyance but he let Nat wrap an arm around his waist and fastened an arm around Nat's shoulder for support as Nat carried/dragged him to the infirmary.

As they walked, he couldn't help but think about Luke. The singer had left early in the morning, before Ashton had even woken up and taken his stuff with him. It wasn't that surprising as he knew Luke had things to do and he could only ever have Luke a few nights and never in the day, but it hurt that Luke had left like that and he still hadn't contacted Ashton after nearly six weeks. A part of him knew he was being irrational but he couldn't help it. He wouldn't have been surprised if it turned out he had something of a small crush on Luke. He was definitely attracted to him, at least on an aesthetic level.

The nurse in the infirmary reluctantly looked up from her copy of Cosmo and gave the two boys a slightly irritated glance when they stumbled in. "What can I help you two with?"

"My friend Ashton here is sick," Nat answered before Ashton could say anything. "He's thrown up twice this morning for no reason."

"The aspirins are in the box over there" She replied blankly and pointed towards a table at edge of the wall.

"That wouldn't help?" Nat looked absolutely puzzled. Ashton had to stifle a laugh. Nat didn't know about the no good infirmary nurse as he had never been in there during his stay in school. Everyone else knew that there was absolutely no point of going to the nurse if you were sick. If you were dying from AIDs and she'd just offer you an aspirin. You could actually be lucky and she'd send you back to your dorm to sleep for the rest of school as she was too lazy to keep anyone in the infirmary and actually watch over them.

"It's fine," Ashton shook his head and stared at the nurse with hopeful eyes. "Can I get a note to go back to my room and rest? I really do feel bad."

The nurse sighed but reached over to tear a sheet of paper from a notebook lying around. She finished writing the note and held it out to the boys. "Here, I've done my job."

"I'm wondering just how exactly did you do it?" Nat muttered under his breath. She sent him a sharp look that communicated the message that she had heard him but she just couldn't be bothered to reply.

Nat gave a loud gulp and took the note from her before dragging Ashton out of the room in a hurry.

*  
Nat had dropped Ashton in their shared room and left him with a bottle of water and a tin of his favourite chocolate chip cookies before giving him an apologetic smile and heading back to class.

Once Nat was gone, Ashton changed into his most comfortable pair of pyjamas, the red plaid pants with the matching black shirt. He decided to put the TV on so that he wouldn't feel so lonely as he grabbed Nat's stuffed bear Otto from it's not so secret hiding place and curled up in bed with it.

Towie was on and even though it was his absolute worst show, Ashton paid no attention to it and instead focused on getting the rest he needed.

It felt like he had been asleep for only a few seconds when the door to his room was pulled open and Emma strolled in, still wearing her school uniform.

"Ashton? Are you awake?" She whispered softly. She stared as he groaned and sat up groggily.

"I don't even know," Ashton replied tiredly. "I'm sleepy."

"Nat told me you were sick." Emma shook her head. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him before reaching out and stroking his hair softly. "My poor baby, do you need anything?"

"Sushi would be great right now." 

"I already told Nat to go get that along with a frappuchino and chicken soup. Anything else?"

"That's all I need." Ashton replied gratefully. He was truly glad to be friends with Emma at times like this. She knew exactly what would make him feel better.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked cautiously. She was still stroking his hair softly which made him hum in contentment and close his eyes.

"Nah, 'wanna sleep."Ashton yawned. Emma was still stroking his hair which in turn was making him even sleepier as he nestled his head on her lap.

"Kay." Emma replied. She stopped stroking Ashton's hair and he cracked an eye open to see her reach for the remote control and changing the channel before going back to his hair.

To his amazement, a recent five seconds of summer video started to play. It was one of his favorites, good girls. Emma was smiling widely at the screen.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" She sighed. 

"Hmm." Ashton wasn't really in the mood to praise Luke's band. Not when he was still somewhat annoyed at the other boy.

Emma raised an inquisitive eyebrow but seemed to choose to not say anything and went back to watching the video. The song suddenly stopped and a female reporter appeared on screen. "Everyone is calling five seconds of summer the next one direction. And there are rumours of lead singer, Luke Hemmings, having a thing with Selena Gomez. The pair was spotted leaving his hotel together late last night-"

Emma snorted. "Isn't she like thirty?"

"I'm pretty sure she isn't." Ashton couldn't help but smile as he settled on her lap once again.

"But-" Emma was interrupted by the opening of the door as Nat and Cara came into the room.

Nat was carrying a bag which Ashton assumed had the food that Emma had told him to get while Cara had already changed out of her school uniform and was now wearing a pair of high waisted denim shorts with a long sleeved T-shirt and the mandatory tights. Even she wouldn't freeze to death on the name of fashion. She held a DVD in her hands.

"So since you're sick and the others refuse to go to the cinema without you, I decided to buy the movie so we can watch it here." Cara shrugged as she walked into the room and daintily sat down on the edge of Ashton's bed.

"That's thoughtful of you," Emma replied on Ashton's behalf."What movie did you get?"

"Annabelle." Cara replied. She was obviously trying to remain blank faced but the smirk that was steadily forming betrayed her.

"No!" Emma gave a small squeal before huffing. "You know how I feel about horror. You're the only one who wants to watch it."

"I want to watch it as well." Nat interjected, smiling innocently when Emma glared at him. 

"I'm sure Ashton can't handle horror right now." Emma said defensively.

"I'm fine with it," Ashton shrugged."It'll get my mind off how unwell I am."

"Three against one, we're watching Annabelle!" Cara smiled and gave a small clap as she flounced off the bed and slipped over to the tv to insert the CD.

Emma sighed and reached into the bag Nat brought to fetch the bowl of sushi. "Can you eat yourself or do you want me to feed you?" She asked Ashton.

"Feed me please." Ashton replied hopefully. He could eat himself but Emma was better at using chopsticks than he was and he didn't like eating sushi without them.

Emma smiled and grabbed the chopsticks as Cara went to switch off the lights before coming back to the bed and settling next to Emma. Even Nat decided to lie on Ashton's bed. Ashton wasn't really sure why they would choose to squash up together even though Nat's bed was literally three feet away but he wasn't complaining. They provided him with extra heat after all. The movie started and everyone proceeded to fall quiet. Ashton was midway eating his third piece of sushi when he was suddenly hit by extreme fatigue.

The last thing he heard before he drifted off into unconsciousness was Emma's panicked voice as her small hand frantically shook him.


End file.
